Strangers
by Saturn-hime
Summary: The traditional B/V get 2gether with a twist. I, personally, love them. Rating changes with the chapter! Read please! Oh, and review!
1. Default Chapter

HIYAS! I got a new story! ^-^ I was listening to my Tarzan c.d. and this just...came to me! If you must know, this is the traditional B/V get together. Bulma is captured and made to work as a scientist for the Saiya-jins (would you prefer for me to use Saiyan?). It will be weird, OK? OK, on with the story!  
  
*Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something   
And yet nothing to me..."  
  
Strangers: Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~  
Bulma jolted awake to what seemed like an earthquake, but she knew there was something about it that wasn't quite right. She looked around and found herself not in her comfortable bed at Capsule Corp. Her surroundings were completely gray and almost metallic. There were absolutely no windows to speak of and she could see several other women who were all whimpering or asleep as she had been. It seemed to her that she was the only one in her bedclothes. "About time you woke up, wench. I was about to claim you dead and destroy your body," said a cold voice next to her.   
  
She growled and said, "What the Hell did you just call me?!" The guy smirked and kicked her in the side with a blue-tipped boot (I have no clue what the Saiya-jin rating is, but I'm going by their clothing coloring for now, K?). She yelped slightly as the boot made contact with her rib. "What the Hell did you do that for?"  
  
"For talking to me, wench. I am much higher up than you'll ever be (not if *I* have anything to do with it! And I *will* have something to do with it, meany butt!)," said the guy. Bulma looked up at him with fire in her eyes and immediately took in his appearance. He was about 6 feet tall and bald. He wore mostly light blue with black here and there. He had cold, evil looking eyes with a small green eye patch looking thing over one of them. Bulma's hands itched to grab it and dissect it. Find out what it was made of and, maybe, make it even better than before, but she knew that she would be dead before her hands could leave her lap. It was just the way he looked at her. "Get up. We will reach Vegetasei in approximately twenty minutes." Bulma knew better than to say anything to the man. She almost swore that her rib was broken from his kick. So, she got up, only to be shoved behind another girl with black hair that was done up in a bun.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bulma," she whispered to the girl.  
  
"I'm ChiChi, but we can't talk here. They'll kill us if we do," she whispered back.  
  
"Everyone will be silent immediately," said a voice that echoed throughout the room. Not surprisingly, the air became so silent and thick with tension that it was nearly suffocating. "You have all been spared and for that you will be eternally grateful. If you think that you can get away, don't. Our technology is way beyond that of your pathetic planet and we are ultimately stronger than the lot of you put together (understatement of the year!). Remember this: you are all expendable." A man with pointy black hair then walked out of a concealed door to their left (just 'cuz I'm left handed ^-^).  
  
"Each and every one of you will be escorted to the palace and if you hope to live you will remain completely silent and not try to break away from our little 'group,'" he said. Four men lit up their fingertips with some sort of light that most of the people (I say people because there are guys there too) shrank back. The Saiya-jins and Bulma along with most of the women that had been sleeping, however, did not. So, they all were persuaded (by small ki beams) to the castle's slave's quarters.  
~*~*~*~*~  
::sigh:: I decided to end this chapter here because its very hard to type with one of your hands is incapacitated be a little puppy who is bent on licking it clean, you know?   
  
Next chapter:  
  
Bulma unscrewed the panel. Whatever that monkey guy had said about their technology being more advanced was true to the normal human, but Bulma was a technical genius. She found the two wires that would allow the door to open and switched them. After a few seconds of bated breath, the doors swung noiselessly open. She sighed and slowly stepped out of the room.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Wow...big surprise, isn't it? I only own this plot which has been over used for so many years. I honestly would love to get a lot of reviews, though!  
  
COLOR CHART:  
Gold- King/Queen  
  
Silver- Prince/Princess  
  
Blue- High class warriors (light blue is lower, dark blue higher)  
  
Orange- 2nd class warriors (light orange is lower, dark orange is higher)  
  
Green- 3rd class warriors and under (light green is lower, dark green is higher)  
  
Violet- Scientists/Doctors (light violet is lower, dark violet is higher)  
  
Yellow- Cooks/Chefs  
  
Red- Sluts/whores/concubines  
  
Brown- Slaves/commoners  
  
*Note: All parties are allowed to wear black and white with their outfits. They are also able wear any color that is lower than theirs as long as they are wearing their own color or their rank will be lowered to the highest color they have. Slaves are only allowed to wear brown. The king/queen is allowed to wear whatever he wants and the prince/princess can wear anything but gold. If you wear anything above your rank you are immediately a slave or, if you are a slave, sentenced to death (ouch, harsh). If you are caught talking back to anyone of higher ranking, then you are to rely on that person's mercy. Most Saiya-jins are not merciful and will only spare you if they find it absolutely necessary or you amuse them.  
  
OK, do you think that Bulma's hair will create a problem? Along with her eyes? ^-^ So much fun to torture people like this! Ja'ne!   
  
*I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something  
bigger out there...* 


	2. Default Chapter

Okay, second chapter of Strangers. The song from this and last chapter is from Tarzan. K? I love the reviews I got! I love making Bulma smart! BUT that means I have to get my thesaurus ready. I love that thing!  
  
*I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
Strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me...*  
  
*.*.*.*.*  
Strangers: Chapter 2  
  
"Now, Linet will lay down all of the rules that you will be expected to follow. If you don't, the ultimate punishment is death," said the guy.  
  
'Gosh, these people are cruel. They must really like death and destruction to kill people off like that,' Bulma thought to herself. The guy then turned on his heel and left. A skinny girl of about twelve stepped out of the shadows silently.  
  
She cleared her throat and said, "The slaves in the palace are not seen or heard unless called upon. You will wear only brown, black and white from now on. If you try to escape, you will be punished because a) you can't escape from the security around here any way and b) because if you escape from your chores...let's just say...the prince will be pissed and will have baldy kill you." She looked down as if ashamed. "You are to be in this wing if you have free time, which you most likely won't, so that they can keep tabs on you. You are not to talk to anyone above your status, unless you want to be whipped or die. I would follow these rules if you wish to stay alive for more than one week. You will be assigned three to a room. Please follow me."   
  
The girl led them down the hall to an open door. Then, she took the first three people in line and threw them (literally) into it. She walked to the next room and the next three went in without hesitation. This went on until there were only three people left. A blonde, Bulma, and ChiChi. "You guys get this room. You will report to the dining hall at 3:00 o'clock to eat and then help prepare the dining room or food whichever you are assigned to." The three nodded and the girl walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bulma," she said to the blonde.  
  
"I'm #18," she said with a monotone voice.  
  
"That's an unusual name, but I'm ChiChi," she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you two. N--" she was cut off by a knock at the door. ChiChi answered it to see the girl that had showed them to their room earlier.  
  
"And dear," she said to Bulma. "You're going to need to get all that dye out of your hair before you go to work tomorrow."  
  
"THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR!" she yelled at her.  
  
"It is? Well...I'm not sure if they'll be mad or not, but I'm not allowed to let anyone dye their hair so you get to keep it the way it is," she said.  
  
"OK," said Bulma. The girl (who I'm going to call Linet) walked out of their room and closed the door. "Oh well, I'm tired." She walked to one of the two bunk beds and climbed on top. "'Night."  
  
*~* Next morning *~*  
  
Bulma woke up with a stiff neck and sore back, but a great idea. She hopped out of her bed to get to her lab (which isn't a good idea seeing as how she's on the top bunk). She landed hard on her feet and stood there stunned. This was not her room at Capsule Corp. It suddenly came rushing back to her where she was, and she almost yelled just to annoy those annoying monkeys. "Growling won't get you anywhere," said a cheerful voice. It was then that Bulma realized that she had been growling low in her throat. "Now take a shower really quick, or you'll be late." Bulma shrugged and looked around to see a small door leading off to her right. She walked up to it briskly and knocked.  
  
"You can come in, no one will kill you," called a voice. Bulma took a cautious step into the room. The room held a bunch of somber looking females, most draped in towels, and about six rows of what appeared to be shower stalls.  
  
"Its not as bad as it seems," said a small voice next to her. Bulma looked down. It was the Linet girl from the day before. In the light of the shower room her skin took on a bluish hue and her hair was a dark black (also with a bluish hue), along with her eyes. "At least the women get separate shower stalls. The men don't even get that modesty. You had better take your shower before 2:30 or all the hot water will be gone and you'll only have half an hour to get dressed. You will find your schedule on your door." Bulma just nodded and went to the nearest stall. She was surprised to see that it was equipped with towels, shampoo, and a greenish-yellow soap. Bulma gladly stripped down to wash away the grime of the previous 32 hours.  
  
When she had finished she found that her clothes had been removed so she wrapped a towel around her waist and ran through the door that connected the shower room to her room. She was the only one in there so she sifted through a box of what appeared to be brown, black, and white clothing. She picked a black spandex suit (like Veggie's!) that looked like it would fit her and changed into it. It, marvelously, fit her every curve. She than noticed that it had thin brown strips all the way up the side from her toes to her armpits. It fit her very well, actually. "Ah, I see you found the box without trouble. Get used to what you are wearing because that is what you will wear for the rest of your miserable existence. Now get out to the kitchen. We have need for a good cook and the newbies can try out for it. So get out, woman," said a male voice behind her. Bulma didn't dare question it, she just ran out the door and to what she supposed was the kitchen.  
  
"Hiya Bulma!" said ChiChi when Bulma entered the kitchen. She was clearly enjoying herself while doing whatever she was doing. It looked like she was making some sort of bread. "Come on, work with me! Maybe we can get a bunch of food done and they'll let us go!"  
  
"I highly doubt that, hun," said a voice. "I've been working here for, maybe, twelve years, and no one has done more than get killed here." She was a burly woman of about thirty with long, brown hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with an inner light all of there own. "I'm the head cook here and everyone calls me Cook, so you can too," she said. She looked at what ChiChi was doing and looked confused. "What are you making?"  
  
"I'm making a braided bread that I learned from my mother," she said shyly.  
  
"Maybe these monkeys will finally like some bread, but I've never seen it. They all pass it up whenever I make it," Cook said.  
  
"Well, that's why you put chocolate chips in it. To make monkey men eat it," said ChiChi crossly. Cook laughed merrily and then continued with her work. Bulma was not doing as good as her friend, however.  
  
"I can't even make toast without making the microwave explode at home, how do they expect me to cook for a bunch of hungry, lazy, stupid, planet stealing monkeys?" she muttered angrily to herself. She looked at the frying pan in her hands and wished she could just be in her lab. 'Maybe....' she thought. Shaking her head, she dismissed that thought and went on to the matter at hand.  
  
Her food wasn't a complete disaster, but she and ChiChi got called down to the thrown room right after breakfast had finished. They had forbidden Bulma from ever cooking at the palace again, and now she was anxiously waiting for ChiChi to come out of the doors. When she finally did she had a huge grin plastered on her face and a large box tucked under her arm. "Well...?"  
  
"I got it! The monkey king liked my bread so much that he made me a cook!" she whispered excitedly to Bulma. "He even is letting me stay with you guys but that might be because there was nowhere else to put me."  
  
"That is great, Chi! All they did was forbid me from ever cooking again," whispered Bulma. ChiChi giggled at this and they walked down the halls to see what their assignments were. When they got there, Bulma all but growled. She had to, get this, clean up all of the labs. How the Hell was she supposed to do that with out wanting to take apart all of the technology in there.  
  
"Well, I have to go, Bulma. They are making me work from now till after you would have gone to sleep," said ChiChi. They both walked into their room and ChiChi changed out of her previous outfit and into her new one while Bulma found a pair of gloves and broom in the closet. "Bye." ChiChi walked out and closed the door after her.  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
Bulma walked back into the room 18 hours later with an extreme headache, aching back, and sore feet. (She worked from 3:00 am to 10 PM) She wouldn't have had to work so late had she not stopped to look over that scientist's shoulder. "So....you finally decided to join us," said a monotone voice.  
  
"Damn monkeys made me stay late," she said with contempt.  
  
"Where's ChiChi?" #18 asked.  
  
"She got the job of chef....she's able to wear yellow now," said Bulma. "I don't know about you....but after a hot shower I am going to fall asleep on my bed."  
  
"Nope...I'm going to stay up for a while," said #18.  
  
"Ok...whatever fits your fancy," said Bulma and she walked to the shower room. As she let the water roll off of her body and the heat soothe her nerves, she got an idea. She smirked and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself as she went. She stepped carefully into her spandex suit and walked out to her room. It was completely dark and she could hear the low breathing of #18 coming from the corner and almost smiled. She walked up to her door only to find it locked. "Kuso..." she muttered under her breath so as not to wake her sleeping comrade. Finally, she found a panel that looked as if it would contain the controls to the door. Bulma unscrewed the panel. Whatever that monkey guy had said about their technology being more advanced was true to the normal human, but Bulma was a technical genius. She found the two wires that would allow the door to open and switched them. After a few seconds of bated breath, the doors swung noiselessly open. She sighed and slowly stepped out of the room.  
~.~.~.~.~  
Ok, ok! ^-^ In the next chapter she meets Vegeta. PRINCE Vegeta. Not King.  
  
Next chapter:  
"Ow!" Bulma said as she ran into a very hard wall. Or what she thought was a wall. Of course, when she heard silent breathing she knew it was far from being a wall.  
  
"Baka....no one runs into the Prince of Vegetasei and lives to tell about it," snarled the wall.  
  
"Go screw yourself," she muttered and tried to get away.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor Veggie....I wonder if I should have a scream fest! ::lips curl into a downright evil smirk:: Amie backs away slowly. 'I didn't tell you to write that!' she screeches.  
  
'Go screw yourself.'  
  
'YOU WILL NOT ORDER AROUND ME! I WILL ORDER AROUND YOU!!!'  
  
'Yawn...' Watches as Amie slowly turns into her true form. 'You do realize that you can't kill me, right? Who would you order around then? My brother? Besides, I'm a vampire'  
  
'::blink:: I did not know that.'  
  
'You weren't supposed to. Now go back into your bottle like a good demented dictator genie....'  
  
'I am not a f****** genie, you b****!!!!!!'  
  
'Uh...hehehe....' ::rubs the bottle and Amie is sucked in::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Well....except my very first Evangelion manga that I got today! 


End file.
